


What The Future Holds

by CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omake, Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss/pseuds/CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss
Summary: Two half Alteans get sucked into a black hole and thrown back into the past! What happens when they meet the people they know in the future? Are they the same? Or are they totally different? Can they get back home before they screw up the past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN VOLTRON. IF I DID IT WOULD NEED A NEW RATING AND BE THE GAYEST THING EVER!!!
> 
> I will do a few omakes in the process so bare with me

Adrien had had enough! Keef had made a mockery of him for the last time! This time he would shed blood (says the six year old half Altean child). He finished pulling on his sparring boots and grabbed his practice sword. He stood and walked from his room to the training arena. He huffed as the flirt of the Altean castle, Aliego McLain-Kogane tried yet again to talk some sense into his best friend “Adry… you don't understand daddy is vewy good at swords… he might hurt you!” but Adrien persisted and walked over to Keef.

He looked up at him “Keef! I challenge you to a duel!” Keith looked down at the small child and bit back a laugh “I accept your challenge..” the elder said with a laugh The half Altean huffed “you laugh now….” he grumbled and walked to his spot. He watched as Keef took his stance Keith smirked at the small 6 year old but frowned when the child closed his eyes and began to grow! And.. Turn purple?!

Adrien smirked as his form changed to a Galra child’s height for a six year old child. He lunged at Keef, and the fight began. Keith frowned as Adrien attacks had twice the force as usual. He dodged and huffed. If this kid wanted to fight dirty, fine. He felt his skin change and his senses sharpen. The match was now even. Adrien growled and quickened his pace. He had been practicing in this form for months. He. Would. Win!

Ali yelped at the intensity and ran to get help. He ran into the King “Shiwo! Adw… Adrien and Daddy are fighting but it doesn't look like they are playing..” he said and Shiro immediately ran to the training room. The sight he saw was Keith and Adrien going head to head. Both looking very intense “What the hell is going on here?!” Shiro growled his voice booming in that commanding tone. The two split apart and changed back to their original states.

Adrien frowned “Daddy! We were playing! I was bout to beat Keef!” he said only to be picked up “Adrien Shirogane look at that sword and tell me you were just playing..” Shiro said. He did. The toy sword was bent and splintered. His little eyes widened and began to tear up “b…. But…” he sniffed breaking down and sobbing. Shiro sighed and rubbing his child's back. He looked at Keith who bent down to Aliego who was crying as well.

He looked back at his son “shhhh… no need to cry… your not in trouble.. But what you did was the wrong thing alright?” he said and his son nodded. Keith picked up his child “lets go see what papa and Julio are doing. Hm?” the six year old half Galra half human child nodded cuddling into his father. Both parents walked opposite from the other to meet their significant other.


	2. How it all started..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the start of the actual story... enjoy!

The Altean castle ship drifted slowly in space. Everything was calm.

 

The peace was interrupted as a crash suddenly sounded and yelling rang out,

 

"Take it back!" a young girl around sixteen, perhaps seventeen years old screamed as she pinned a young boy the same age to the floor underneath her.

 

The aforementioned boy growled, struggling, 

 

"Never! I said what I said and I meant it," he huffed, only to shriek as his hair was yanked.  

 

"Take. It. Back!" she screeched again. 

 

"Never!" He cried out. Their brawl was interrupted by a deep voice yelling out loudly,

 

"Enough!" They both froze and scrambled away from each other, standing up with equally shamefaced expressions. 

 

"Yes, Daddy.."

 

"Sorry, Dad.." The two muttered.

 

The older male of about 45 crossed his arms. 

 

"Andromeda. What did Adrien do this time?" he asked. The girl, Andromeda, smirked at her scowling twin. 

 

"He said my breath smelled like a weblum fart!" She huffed.

 

Adrien snickered but hushed when his father gave him a stern look. 

 

"Welshe1 began their father, "I was going to send Ce-de and Helix to that dead planet.... But I think I'll send you two to work on your teamwork. Go get in your gear." 

 

They sighed, "yes father..." they mumbled in unison and walked to the lion hangar. 

 

Andromeda slipped on her green paladin armor, checking her bayard to make sure it was fully operational. Once satisfied, she made her way down to the green hangar.

 

Across the hall from Andromeda's room was Adrien's room. The young paladin stepped out of his room in his red paladin gear, his own bayard on his hip as he made his way down to the red hangar.

 

Andromeda smiled up at her lion, 

 

"Hello my darling~, ready for an adventure?" She asked and the giant robotic lion bent down opening the entrance into her semi hollow cargo bay to let her paladin into the cockpit.

 

Adrien yawned as he walked into the red hangar. He heard a loud purr and smiled. 

 

"Hey, beautiful... Miss me?" he asked and the Lion let her paladin inside.

 

He slid into the seat and smiles as it moved into position. He closed his eyes, breathing evenly and reached out for that connection.

 

Not just his and his Lion's connection, but the Green Lion and his sister's. Adrien smirked,

 

"Took you two long enough," he muttered and only got a huff in response.

 

"Let's go!" They shouted in unison and both lions responded with their own enthusiastic roar. They took off and set course for the dead planet.

 

They shifted in and out of debris. The mission had been crystal clear; find the distress signal and shut it off. This planet had been considered dead for approximately 20 years or so, and they needed to stop the beacon from giving off any more false alarms for Voltron.

 

Both landed and got out searching through the debris for the device. Andromeda cheered as she found it “yes!” to which Adrien huffed and watched her smash it.

 

Adrien led the way back to their lions and boarded his own. They both took off heading back to the Castle of Lions.

 

Then a black hole appeared and before the twins could even shout they were sucked into it.

 

Andromeda yelped as her lion was rocked off course. She looked over at her brother and frowned at how calm he was, “how can you be so calm?!” She growled to which he replied “there is nothing to be worried about.. Wherever we land it will be fine… mom and dad will find us...” he said and she nodded.

 

They both yelped as they landed in… their hangars? They blinked as they sat in their lions starting at.. Their lions! Adrien looked at his sister “I…. Don’t think we were just sent to a different location..” Adrien whispered then gasped as his sister got out of her lion and walked the hangar.

 

Adrien followed suit. In his exploration of the hangar he found a hollow screen and quickly began to search the date “Oh.. My.. Quiznak… ‘Meda! Come here!” he said his voice holding a bit of panic. She rounded the corner and looked “please.. Tell me.. That does not say.. June fourteenth.. 2017..” she said but he just whined “i’m afraid it does.. ‘Meda… we were just rocketed back in time.. Eighteen years in the past..” he said.

 

The hairs on boths necks stood on end. Adrien drew his bayard just in time to block an attack from.. His bayard? 


	3. First encounter and huge let downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins finally meet their past counterparts and things are given away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BANK ACCOUNT TELLS ME I SERIOUSLY DO NOT OWN VOLTRON. ... AND THE LACK OF YAOI!

Adrien growled pushing the other back, only to block another hit “how.. Do you have my bayard?” the black haired boy growled. He growled “I could ask you the same thing”.

 

While those two were fighting Andromeda watching her twin beside the Black Paladin of this time.

 

Shiro sighed “Keith! Enough..” he said. Keith huffed but pulled back. The older of them turned to the twins “Explain…”.

 

Adrien had a weird sense of déjà vu with this man.

 

Andromeda nodded “my name is Andromeda… This is my brother Adrien.. We are the paladins of the green and red lions eighteen years from now…” 

 

Adrien nodded “we were searching a dead planet when a black hole opened and we were sucked in... “ he finished “Now we are here..” they said in unison. 

Shiro looked them over then sighed “come on… we need to inform Allura that you're not intruders..” he said not leaving any room for argument, which he was used to from the other paladins, but was shocked when they easily complied and walked on as if they new the place like the back of their hand.

 

“ _ Hes kinda cute..”  _ Adrien said through their connection to which his sister raised a brow at that but denied her brother any comment, She’d let him figure it out. Adrien turned walking backwards down the hall “so, handsome.. Which paladin are you?” he purred raising a brow. 

 

Shiro blinked at the flirtation but, being use to Lance’s flirtations, ignored it for the most part. “I’m the Black Paladin.. Leader of the paladins”

 

Andromeda waited for him to pick up the connection but sighed when all she got was an “oh. Cool.” from him.

 

About halfway to the control room and the constant flirting from her brother, she’d had enough “so! Is Shiro your first name?” she asked. 

 

The older male frowned but sighed “no. My full name is Takashi Shirogane but I prefer Shiro..”

 

Adrien went pale stopping mid stride and almost mechanically turning to his sister, a look of horror on his face “no…” he squeaked. She just smirked “oh yes…” she replied.

 

Adrien fainted into his sister's arms. She rolled her eyes “Drama Prince..” she grumbled. To which he smirked “well Obvi! I learned from the best!” he said them both knowing who he learned it from.

 

The two heard a gasp “A.. Alteans?!” they looked up to see the younger form of the Queen of Altea, Allura. Both got a bit teary eyed at seeing her. Andromeda dropped her brother and enveloped her mother in a hug “Mama..” she whimpered out barely audible but the older Altean still hears it “what?!”

 

Adrien claps “good going sis.. You just gave a vital piece of the future away..”

 

Andromeda stiffened and let go of her, backing up “I’m sorry…”. Adrien sighed and stood up brushing off his pants of non existent dust and walked over to his sister. Together they explained what they had earlier to the other paladins.

 

Allura frowned but nodded. She had been so hoping there were other Alteans out there. She sighed but smiled “well then.. Looks like we will have to get you back to your own time..” she said.

 

Lance walked over throwing an arm around Andromeda only to get flipped “don't touch me..” she said. She then turned to Pidge “Mentor, would it be alright if I could use your Lab? I’d like to try to build a scanner to scan Aka and Midori for any physical or radiological evidence that could maybe lead to opening a similar if not original black hole?” 

 

Pidge blinked up at the tall woman. They nodded and began walking the.. Princess following her down to the makeshift lab.

 

Adrien sighed and shook his head “well then..” he looked around “if you need me.. I will be in the training room..” and he turned to walk out “wait.. I’ll join you” Keith said. Adrien turned partially toward him. Putting a hand on his hip and flipping his bangs out of his face, “of course Mentoleu!” he said with a sparkling white smile.

 

Keith blinked, a bit of red staining his cheeks as he picked up the pace to the other male.

 

Lance frowned watching them leave together. He got a twist in his stomach and went to follow them. As did Shiro, curious of having heard two different languages come from the twins.

 

Allura and Coran had followed. Andromeda and Pidge down to the lab to try to help.

  
Hunk blinked just standing there. He shrugged and walked to the kitchen to start dinner since they had two more joining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka and Midori mean red and green in Japanese
> 
> Mentoleu means mentor in Korean 
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates! Its been hectic!

**Author's Note:**

> Vene: Riminere forte Familigia


End file.
